


Cincuenta primeras (no) citas

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Stupidity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata le ha quitado la corona de un manotazo y lo peor de todo es que Kageyama se lo ha permitido y ahora existe tal desastre en su interior que ya no sabe cuáles son sus principios ni lo que ha hecho con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cincuenta primeras (no) citas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> En respuesta a un reto de la comu de haikyuu!! en español de livejournal. 
> 
> Lo he revisado pero quizá haya alguna contradicción que otra, idk. Y se me ha ido un poco de las manos, pero al menos me he reído un rato escribiéndolo. Esta ship, si algo tiene, es que es muy divertida de escribir.

Si de algo está seguro Kageyama Tobio es de que él era el súmum de la dignidad hasta el día en que Hinata Shoyo se cruzó en su camino y le enseñó que la vida era mucho más que ir por ahí juzgando a la gente con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata le presiona constantemente, le reta, le insulta, le coge de la mano y le estrella contra el mundo real. Le hace un lío con las definiciones cuando estudian para los exámenes, le imita en cada partido que juegan, le hace plantearse que ganar es algo que no se consigue solo, le manosea el pelo sin ningún pudor; y juntos se sacan fotos, estudian, compiten, almuerzan en cafeterías mientras hablan de voleibol y, por encima de todo, _juegan_ incluso en horas extraescolares.

Una rutina que se repite demasiadas veces para lo que Kageyama (inepto con las habilidades sociales, pero no con las deportivas, muchas gracias) es capaz de afrontar.

Reflexiona con la cara entre las manos, una tarde en que (sorprendentemente) está solo en casa, sin Hinata a su lado presionándole para terminar con matemáticas y empezar con inglés; piensa como no ha pensado jamás en otra persona y eso le hace apretar los labios y soltar maldiciones por lo bajo.

Piensa que Hinata le ha quitado la corona de un manotazo y lo peor de todo es que Kageyama se lo ha permitido. Se ha dejado arrastrar por ese torbellino que es Hinata que le ha puesto la vida y el estómago del revés, _lo ha permitido_ hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde; porque ahora existe tal desastre en su interior que ya no sabe cuáles son sus principios ni lo que ha hecho con ellos.

Quizá se hayan perdido en la sonrisa abierta de Hinata al final del entrenamiento porque ha recibido todos sus pases de forma efectiva ( _no esperaba menos,_ se dice Kageyama con orgullo, hasta que se da cuenta de que eso es un cumplido indirecto y _maldita su estampa)_ , o cuando se retan hasta lo imposible y ninguno de los dos gana, o cuando Hinata frunce el ceño al jurarle por quincuagésima vez en lo que llevan de semana que no perderá contra él.

(Pero la cuestión es que Hinata y Kageyama ganan y pierden _juntos_ , porque eso es lo que han elegido hacer: jugar en el mismo equipo y celebrar las victorias yendo a comer, a jugar a videojuegos o repasar los partidos en casa de uno y otro)

(Por el contrario, la discreción es la reina indiscutible cuando pierden. Al principio se daban de puñetazos para calmar la frustración, pero empiezan a ser más las veces en que se retan a una competición informal en que ninguno de los dos le pone ganas suficientes. A veces, Hinata le invita a un refresco y Kageyama frunce el ceño _un poquito_ menos, como dándole las gracias. Otras veces, Kageyama le lanza un balón y Hinata se lo devuelve haciendo un salto magistral en el aire de los que le dejan sin aliento, pero que nunca le hará saber bajo ninguna circunstancia)

(Las mejores conversaciones que tienen son sin palabras, al fin y al cabo)

Cuando su tiempo extracurricular en común empieza a ser _demasiado_ (se les pasan las horas juntos jugando a videojuegos, entrenando o haciendo como que estudian mientras compiten hasta por ver quién tiene la mejor letra), Kageyama se pregunta si está perdido.

Da con la respuesta el día en que ve a Daichi y Sugawara compartir una mirada cómplice al verles salir juntos del instituto, camino a casa de Hinata para la cuarta ronda de videojuegos, refrescos y patatas fritas de bolsa en lo que llevan de semana.

(Lo está)

-

-Cuando me propusiste ver un partido del Interescolar, pensaba que te referías al de la temporada pasada, no a los de los últimos cincuenta años.

Hinata está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener la risa, pero se le da fatal. Kageyama gruñe y le da una colleja por listo. Acaban de llegar a su casa y Hinata ha tardado cinco segundos exactos en ir a cotillearle su estantería de DVD y reírse en su cara de su obsesión por el control.

Kageyama no entiende nada. ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya conseguido los vídeos de los últimos diez Interescolares que se han celebrado? A eso se le llama _previsión._ Una definición que ha aprendido hoy y que luego le enseñará a Hinata cuando empiecen a hacer los deberes, porque está seguro de que el término no le es del todo familiar.

(Al fin y al cabo, Hinata se guía por impulsos; Kageyama, por la lógica y el saber estar. Siguen caminos opuestos que se cruzan en una línea difuminada por _algo_ que aún no sabe qué es)

(O sí. Pero espera no tener que ponerlo en palabras _jamás_ )

-Al contrario que tú, me gusta tener ases en la manga por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Un as, Kageyama _-kun_ –dice Hinata con sorna, sentándose con toda tranquilidad en la cama de Tobio sin ser invitado. Como sabe que Tobio odia que use ese tono con él, continúa-. Con un as es más que suficiente, como si no supieras que me tienes a mí para sacarte de cualquier aprieto.

-Lo dice el que me tira pelotas en la cabeza en cuanto tiene oportunidad.

Quizá esté siendo muy injusto, pero le gusta ver cómo Hinata se convierte en un enano furioso (la ira le hace empequeñecer más aún, _qué extraño_ ) cada vez que le pica con ese suceso. Su plan es todo un éxito: Hinata levanta un puño y la satisfacción hace crecer a Kageyama veinte centímetros más.

-¡Fue solo una vez, idiota! ¿Me lo vas a recordar siempre o qué?

-También lo hiciste la semana pasada, y hace dos días. Si sé que lo haces aposta, deja de fingir que no es así.

Hinata abre mucho los ojos cuando dice _no sé de qué me hablas_ y Kageyama ahora está en un callejón sin salida; Hinata está en su cama poniendo cara de bueno y él está en un dilema, porque no sabe si darle otra colleja o hacer algo mucho más vergonzoso que haga que se vaya de su casa corriendo.

(Pensándolo bien, si quisiera deshacerse de Hinata para siempre, podría ponerlo en práctica)

(No lo hace)

-Haz algo útil y pon el DVD en lo que yo me cambio de ropa.

Por puro milagro, Hinata salta de su cama enseguida (debe ser el alivio por el cambio de tema) y le obedece sin rechistar. Mientras busca en su armario ropa de estar por casa, Kageyama le echa una mirada de reojo. Sería todo más fácil si fuera así de manejable con todo. No habla de cuando juegan juntos, pues su sincronización es asombrosa para cómo es su relación fuera de eso (collejas, videojuegos, insultos, refrescos, detalles que tienen el uno con el otro que ellos no llaman _detalles_ ), sino a que Hinata, cuando está fuera de la cancha, hace lo imposible por no estar de acuerdo con él incluso cuando en realidad lo está. Le hace la vida más difícil a Kageyama, pero él lo agradece, eso de tener algo de oposición en su día a día es algo nuevo para él, no es la sumisión de aquellos que en el pasado se dirigían a él como si fuera un rey absoluto y caprichoso.

Hinata es el bache en el camino que Kageyama siempre ha necesitado y, al mismo tiempo, el viento en su espalda que le hace moverse más rápido, pelear por algo en lo que cree realmente, luchar, ganar y celebrarlo, perder y querer morirse. Es una motivación de metro sesenta y dos que ahora se encuentra en su cuarto desordenándole los DVD y quejándose de que Kageyama es un obseso del control que ha entrado en Karasuno solo para arruinar vidas.

Kageyama se plantea seriamente dejar de leer libros pseudo-intelectuales en sus ratos libres. Su capacidad para crear metáforas absurdas en relación a Hinata y a él está llegando a un punto preocupante. Pronto empezaría a comparar los enormes ojos de Hinata con las almendras en pleno otoño y no habría vuelta atrás.

(Justo acaba de hacerlo y no podría sentirse más patético ni intentándolo)

-Pongamos ese.

Hinata señala un disco que se encuentra medio escondido en una maraña de papeles. Kageyama reprime un escalofrío. ¿Acaso Hinata es incapaz de entender que si ese DVD está apartado de los otros, es por _algo_?

-No –solo le faltaría tener que gozarse la cara de Oikawa durante la próxima hora y media-. Cualquiera menos ese.

Hinata ata cabos en tiempo récord. Por supuesto que ya sabe qué contiene, no es _tan_ tonto.

-¿Incapaz de separar lo _profesional_ de lo _personal_ , Kageyama- _kun_?

( _No tienes ni idea_ , piensa él)

-No, pero hoy no tengo ganas de verle la cara a Oikawa. Además, no nos enfrentaremos a él en la próxima ronda, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo de todas formas. Elige otro.

Hinata tiene muy claro que, si tiene que estudiar a un equipo rival, el Nekoma es su primera opción, así que ponen su partido de la primavera pasada. La habitación se queda en silencio por unos instantes: únicamente lo rompen los comentaristas del vídeo y los sonidos del balón yendo de un lado hacia el otro de la pista.

Kageyama tiene en las rodillas un bloc para apuntarse las técnicas y estudiar más tarde la mejor forma de contrarrestarlas.

Lo tiene vacío.

A su lado, sentado en su cama con las piernas estiradas (descalzo, con unos calcetines negros con un ribete que no distingue qué es exactamente), Hinata mira la televisión sin pestañear, sumido en un silencio casi aterrador. Es una visión fascinante, el que Hinata esté tan callado cuando normalmente tiene la energía que a Kageyama le ha faltado toda su vida.

Al menos exteriormente.

Kageyama intenta que el corazón no le vaya muy deprisa al darse cuenta de que están en su habitación medio a oscuras (cada vez salen más tarde de clase, a causa de los entrenamientos extra por tener cerca un campeonato), que Hinata está a menos de un metro de él y que, de vez en cuando le toca la espalda y le comenta cosas en voz baja y que, _si quisiera,_ podría rodearle los hombros con el brazo y justificarlo después con cualquier cosa, y Hinata se lo creería, _seguro._

(Falla miserablemente en no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya está)

En realidad, no es tan diferente de las otras veces que han quedado, pero desde que Kageyama empezó a plantearse _cosas,_ le es imposible catalogar ese tiempo juntos como una simple reunión entre compañeros de equipo (ni siquiera tiene el valor de llamarles _amigos_ ), sino como una especie de cita bizarra en la que, en lugar de besos y sexo, está compuesta de una hora y media de voleibol repetido hasta la saciedad y deberes de matemáticas acompañados por refrescos de lata.

Suspira demasiado alto para que pase desapercibido para Hinata. _Claro._

-¿Qué pasa, Kageyama?

-Nada. Sigue viendo el partido y deja de comentar obviedades, que tengo ojos en la cara.

-¡Pero si no estás apuntando nada de nada! Que te estoy viendo –Hinata le roba el bloc y lo curiosea-. Dime tú qué sentido tiene estar viendo esto si no tomas notas.

-¡Podrías hacerlo tú, para variar!

Hinata grita como lo haría un guerrero en mitad de una batalla y se lanza a por el bloc como si se tratara de un tesoro nacional. Kageyama lo tira al otro lado de la cama (en realidad, le importa muy poco el destino de su bloc, pero se niega a que Hinata se salga con la suya), Hinata se sube encima de él tratando de agarrarlo; es entonces cuando nota las rodillas de Hinata clavándose en sus muslos y le agarra de las caderas para tratar de sacárselo de encima sin mucho éxito.

“Sin mucho éxito” se traduce en que Hinata acaba en el suelo y Kageyama encima de él llevándose el edredón a cuestas, los dos hechos un lío de piernas y brazos y (milagrosamente) sin ningún rasguño. Además del partido de fondo (ahora olvidado), están las risas (sofocadas) de Hinata de fondo y los intentos (frustrados) de Kageyama de ordenar un poco su cabeza y sus sentimientos.

Porque no es lo mismo que Hinata esté sentado a su lado con toda la dignidad que contiene su metro sesenta y dos de altura que tenerle debajo moviéndose como un fuelle por el ataque de risa que le ha dado de repente.

(Claramente, no. _No es lo mismo_ )

-¡Deja de moverte, joder, que me quiero levantar!

-¡La culpa es tuya, quién te dijo que agarraras el edredón!

Hinata no está enfadado. De hecho, se lo está pasando en grande y Kageyama siente que no puede más, así que decide que le va a dar un motivo serio para reírse.

Las cosquillas son la mejor opción que se le ocurre.

Hinata se muere de la risa, patalea como un niño y Kageyama, entre el edredón que le cubre medio cuerpo y las manos ocupadas en la tripa de Hinata, siente que su movilidad está bajo mínimos. Si Hinata le da una patada ahora, podría hacerle el daño que no se ha hecho cayéndose al suelo, pero aun así, continúa con su ataque indiscriminado de cosquillas; al menos con Hinata riéndose de fondo puede dejar de pensar en que le tiene tan cerca que podría cometer una locura.

(Aunque quizá sea peor el que se rocen por todas partes, como ahora ocurre, pero hace rato que Kageyama dejó de pensar con un poco de lógica)

Hinata no hace ningún intento por escapar, sino que le abraza la cintura con las piernas y se ríe en su oído, dice _Kageyama_ con voz sofocada y, _joder,_ esa situación es tan parecida a sus fantasías que tiene que parar ahora mismo, y de hecho _, lo hace_ antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero al parecer, Hinata no está de acuerdo en que la diversión acabe tan pronto y, aprovechando que la tortura ha dado a su fin, sale de debajo de Kageyama para ponerse él encima, usando las piernas que tiene alrededor de su cintura como impulso.

-¡Me toca!

Kageyama no sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se rió. Por más que busque en su memoria, es incapaz de acordarse si acaso se ha divertido tanto como para reírse alto y fuerte hasta que le ardieran los pulmones. Ahora con Hinata cobrándose su venganza, sabe que no, que nunca ha habido una primera vez en eso de reírse como si no importara nada más.

(Hinata ha marcado un antes y un después en su vida también en ese aspecto)

-¡Madre mía, sabes reírte!

-Eres imbécil o qué –logra decir Kageyama, intentando recobrar su dignidad y lográndolo a duras penas, porque Hinata reanuda su ataque de cosquillas y pierde por completo la capacidad de pensar.

Logra incorporarse, no sabe cómo. Hinata está encima de su regazo y le rodea el cuello con los brazos en un movimiento instintivo por el repentino cambio de postura, y se quedan un momento sentados así, recuperando el aliento en una habitación vacía y ya a oscuras del todo, salvo por el brillo que emana la pantalla de televisión.

Kageyama no sabe si el vídeo está a punto de acabar o si no, tampoco le importa demasiado porque ha perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Le tiene tan cerca, jadeando en voz baja y con los labios medio abiertos que aprieta como sin querer la mano que rodea la cintura de Hinata (no sabe cómo ha acabado ahí), y este abre los ojos más de lo normal; se miran tan intensamente que casi pueden sentir como el corazón se les dispara en el pecho y la sangre corre veloz por sus venas.

La mirada que Hinata le dedica brilla como un relámpago en medio de la oscuridad y es cuando siente su aliento en la mejilla que Kageyama se rinde por completo y baja los labios hasta los de Hinata y si tiene que pasar _algo_ después, que pase, porque a él ya no le importa nada.

Hinata ahoga un gemido y desenlaza las manos del cuello de Kageyama y este, por un terrible segundo, cree que va a levantarse e irse y que él ha cometido el error más estúpido de su vida.

Sin embargo, Hinata lleva sus manos hacia arriba y enreda los dedos en su pelo y le come la boca y Kageyama reprime el deseo de pellizcarse por si es otra fantasía que se le ha ido de las manos.

(No lo es)

El beso se descontrola hasta el punto de que Kageyama tiene que reunir cada gramo de voluntad para cortarlo antes de que aquello se precipite por un abismo insalvable, pero le resulta muy difícil cuando Hinata emite unos sonidos contra su boca que nunca antes había escuchado y que _necesita_ volver a oír.

Se siente orgulloso por primera vez en lo que lleva de tarde cuando por fin rompe el beso. Un poco abruptamente, quizá, lo que le vale una mirada de odio de Hinata, que no deja de manosearle el pelo. Le tiene tan cerca que nota cómo se le han hinchado los labios, que los tiene un poco rojos a juego con sus mejillas y tiene que apartar la vista antes de comérselo a besos _otra vez._

-Qué pasa.

La voz de Hinata nada entre el desconcierto y el enfado y Kageyama no entiende nada.

-No sé tú, pero besuquearme contigo no entraba en mis planes de esta tarde, idiota.

El idiota es él esta vez por esconder la mano cuando ya ha tirado la piedra, pero por suerte para él, Hinata es una persona que no se rinde a la primera de cambio. Le mira de hito en hito y le da un empujón que lo echa al suelo, como estuvieron unos minutos antes.

-Estaba pensando en hacerlo yo hoy mismo si no te decidías de una vez.

_Un momento._

-Qué dices, Hinata.

-Lo que has oído, esta es nuestra… cita número cincuenta, por lo menos, y no te has dignado ni a cogerme de la mano, estaba empezando a pensar que eras como un asesino en serie de los de la tele, que un día de estos me querrías encerrar en un cuarto vacío en tu casa y matarme de hambre.

_Pero a ver._

-¿Citas? ¿Considerabas esto como citas? –pregunta estúpidamente, sin creérselo todavía.

Hinata bufa y se aparta de Kageyama. Él lo agradece secretamente, al menos podrá hacer uso de su riego sanguíneo ahora que no mantienen contacto alguno, sabe que le harán falta las neuronas ahora más que nunca.

-A cuento de qué estaríamos viéndonos prácticamente a diario después de clase, soy capaz de hacer mis deberes solo aunque no te lo creas, muchas gracias.

-Hinata, no me tomes por tonto, que para las citas hace falta algo más que hacer los deberes juntos –frunce el ceño, sintiéndose cada vez más idiota al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, la emoción le sobrepasa un poco cuando añade-: ¿Entonces…?

-Sí –confirma Hinata sin mirarle a los ojos. Al menos tiene la decencia de sonrojarse y no hacerle sentir cómo que es el único a punto de sufrir una embolia allí mismo.

-Ah.

Kageyama se rasca la nuca por tener algo que hacer con las manos ahora mismo.

-Vale.

Kageyama ya no está tan seguro de que las mejores conversaciones entre ambos sean sin palabras, porque mataría por hablar de algo, lo que sea, ahora mismo, para tratar de no morirse de la vergüenza ahora mismo.

(Lo único que le consuela es que Hinata está en la misma situación que él, pero él elige romper a reír y aligerar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, gracias a dios)

-Una cosa es ir despacio, Kageyama, y otra cosa es lo tuyo.

(Pensándolo bien, no tendría que haber dado gracias por ello, no)

-¡Podrías haberte lanzado tú antes, no me cargues a mí con toda la responsabilidad!

Hinata se ríe más alto, gatea hasta donde está Kageyama y le empuja de nuevo hacia el suelo. Este elige no pensar en lo _idiotas_ que han sido ambos y el ataque indiscriminado de cosquillas vuelve a sucederse sin que, esta vez, los dos pongan control alguno.

Más tarde, por mutuo acuerdo, consideran que lo de ese día sea una primera cita oficial y en toda regla.

(En algo tendrían que acabar coincidiendo, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?)


End file.
